


Hi, Daddy {Muke Sm*t} Pt. 2

by Nerd_Cake



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Muke - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Cake/pseuds/Nerd_Cake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of last part. Ehem...this is very...graphic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hi, Daddy {Muke Sm*t} Pt. 2

++++++++++++++++++++++

"See," Luke whispered into Michael's ear softly, "all night long." Michael bit his lip to contain his not-so-manly whimper. Luke giggled nuzzling his way into Michael's neck. Michael released a smooth sound that droned on into Luke's name. Luke hummed "I love you too, Daddy." Michael moaned. That name was seriously getting to him, and in the most literal way. Michael finally regained his composure and flipped Luke onto his back.  
Luke shouted, and in such a high-pitched tone he sounded like a girl from a porno. Michael stared at him, and with the look Luke had on his face was telling Michael he needed to slow down. "I-I..." Luke gulped, "I bought a but-plug-gulp-'been wearing it since you lot left." Pictures of Luke writhing around on the bed flashed their way into Michael's thoughts and he moaned. "Yes?" Luke asked. Michael nodded "I bet you liked it...didn't you, princess?"  
Luke's jaw dropped and he let out a high-pitched squeal as Michael reached between his legs and pressed "Fuck!" Michael covered Luke's mouth with his hand "Shh...not a sound, or I'll stop completely. Luke nodded eagerly, and Michael removed the hand covering his swollen lips. Luke gasped for breath as he pressed into the mattress. Michael pushed the plug in more tightly, and Luke's back arched so far up off the bed Michael could hardly see his face.  
But Luke's jaw was dropped and he made a choked out sound like he was holding something big back. Michael kind of regretted telling him to me silent. He wanted to hear- "Michael!" Luke squealed and Michael pulled back. Luke fell into the mattress and Michael climbed over to his side. He touched Luke's clammy skin and brushed past his lace panties. "Did I hurt you princess?" Michael whispered kissing Luke's ear. "N-no, it was just...just too much...too much." Luke breathed.  
Michael kissed his collarbone nipping at it carefully. "Want me to kiss it? Make it better?" Michael asked pressing his hand flat and flush against Luke's stomach and stroking the lace covering Michael's favorite parts of Luke. Luke hesitated a moment trying to catch his breath before nodding his head. Yes.

"Ha-aah!" Luke squirmed, but Michael used his hand to push him down by his sweaty back. Luke arched into his hand a moaning and whimpering mess. "Please, fuck me daddy, fuck me, fuck me, fuck- UUGH! Holy shit!" Michael had stuck in a third finger hoping to get the reaction out of Luke that he just had. Michael smirked and Luke's sobbing became even louder. "Oh, come on princess... Surely you can take more than this." he said. "Anything, daddy- FUCK! Please, please, please..."  
A string of curse words spilled from Luke's precious lips and Michael had plenty more than enough. He didn't think twice before pressing the plug back into Luke and flipping him over. "Wha-what are you-!?" Michael smirked "I'm feeling a little parched, just gonna grab a glass of water, want one?" Luke replied by dragging out a very long and very loud groan. Michael grinned "K."  
Michael knew he was being an asshole, but it was always fun picking on Luke, even now in his most vulnerable state. Michael imagined Luke huffing and puffing as he cried into his pillow. The thought of Luke crying wasn't what Michael wanted, it was the reason he was suffering. Michael wouldn't stimulate him, and that made Michael feel like a God . He grinned grabbing a beer from the fridge and chugging it down.

When Michael opened the door Luke was grinding into the bed whimpering and writhing trying to get as much friction as he could without having to touch himself like Michael had instructed him not to. Michael bit his lip trying not to moan by just the sight of Luke. Before Luke even knew what was happening Michael had grabbed him and turned him around.  
Pulling the plug out without any restraint was easier to do than Michael though it would be. Luke screamed and-God how Michael loved the sound of his name being shouted at such a level. Michael spread Luke's cheeks and pressed himself in between grinding and gyrating his hips to rub up against Luke's hole. Luke buck up to press further and Michael growled pressing his hips back down on the bed.  
Luke whimpered "daddy, fuck me, fuck me- Ooh!" Michael gripped Luke's balls roughly and Luke came all over the sweat damp sheets. Panting, Luke recovered only to be just as hard as before. "You took one too?" Michael asked stopping his movements. "Y-yeah, don't stop, don't stop-"  
"Luke!" Michael demanded Luke look at him, when he didn't he flipped him over completely. "Ugh, fuck Mikey. Yeah, I took one! Does it matter?" Luke grumbled in question and shrugged trying to pull Michael closer to him. "Luke," Michael said grabbing Luke's hands and holding them back, "did you read the bottle? Do you know what this could do? I mean...sure it's a hell of an idea, but what might it do to you? You should have told me before going and slipping something in my drink, or even taking it yourself!" Luke frowned up at Michael before looking away.  
"What's it matter if I read the bottle?" he asks, "And you honestly think I wouldn't? I'm more precocious than that Mike, and I'm not stupid." Michael shook his head "I never said you were stupid, baby. I'm just worried this might affect you." Luke looked up at him with those baby blues that always made Michael go soft. It's why he was always mean to Luke before, he hated that Luke could make him break. Probably, if Luke told Michael to jump off a cliff he'd do it.  
"I'm fine. What about you? Don't you care if it affects you other than giving you this huge-" Michael laughed "I only care about you, stupid." Luke stared up at him for a long time and Michael saw the moisture building in Luke's eyes, but before he could even apologize Luke's lips were pressed flush against his own burning them with how hot they'd gotten. "Shit," Michael moaned as Luke took him in his hand. "Cum in me, cum in me. No condoms this time. I want you. Fuck me, Mikey! Shit, fuck me please!" Luke begged like he'd never begged before, and Michael was too blind to deny him.  
"Fuck!" Michael groaned as Luke moved his hand faster, faster, faster. Michael felt on fire, again, and he's have to stop Luke himself if Luke wanted Michael to cum in-  
"Hoooly SHIT!" Michael threw his head back as he came harder than ever before in his boyfriends and and up his arm. "Yeah, it's okay baby, let go. Let it all out." Michael felt like he was shouting at the top of his lungs then he felt completely limp, you know except for the relentless boner in between his fucking legs.  
Luke held Michael up kissing his sweat coated skin in every place his lips landed. Michael's hands found Luke's ass and squeezed. Luke gasped and grunted biting down roughly on Michael's skin lighting every nerve in Michael's body aflame.  
"Fuck, Mikey! Are you ready to go again already!?" Luke asked in shock. He hadn't even been the one to orgasm, and already he was tired. "What was that?" Michael growled staring at Luke with such a dark and intense look in his eyes, Luke had shivered. "Daddy," Luke corrected himself in a shaky whisper. "That's right," Michael mumbled running his hands up to remove Luke's panties.  
Luke gasped softly as Michael's hands crept up his spine to unclasp the bra he'd bought just for him. Michael slipped his hands under the fabric to touch the skin of Luke's pecks. Luke moaned softly "Daddy," he pleaded. Michael smirked pinching and prodding at Luke's sensitive nipples. Luke was panting as the fabric slipped off and fell into Michael's hands only for him to throw them on the floor.  
"Beautiful," Michael whispered taking in Luke fully, and finally, naked in front of him. "My gorgeous, princess." Luke gasped as Michael took his left nipple in between in teeth and pinched the other teasingly. "Daddy, I'm so hard daddy. Touch me, please!" Michael smirked reaching down and taking Luke's rock hard cock into his hand. "Such a pretty dick, princess," Michael complimented. Luke whimpered as Michael's thumb ran over his leaking slit. Michael used Luke's pre-cum as a make-shift lubricant to stroke up and down his shaft. Luke watched Michael's hand for a moment before lolling his head back in ecstasy.  
Michael placed kisses down Luke's chest and stomach before humming. "You want daddy to suck you off, princess? Hm? That pretty cock of yours?" Luke gasps "Yeah, please, please, please!" he begs unable to say anything else that would make sense. Michael kissed Luke's head before suckling gently, and teasingly. Luke bit his lip concealing a wild moan. Michael pulled off and Luke whimpered. "Let me hear you," Michael whispered kissing Luke's lips softly.  
Luke had reached for more, but Michael was already gone, his lips already wrapped around Luke's dick. Luke nudged deeper into Michael's mouth begging for more. Michael moaned softly allowing Luke to push further, and even fuck into Michael's mouth. "Yeah, yeeah," Luke whined loudly. Michael held onto Luke's thighs trying not to choke as Luke pushed deeper hitting the back of his throat.  
Michael didn't mind. He always loved blowing Luke, tasting him, and feeling his hands knot through his hair. Luke screamed out as he came down Michael's throat. Luke held Michael's head in place as he released all of his juices. Michael tried his best to swallow without moving his head. After a moment Luke pulled out and Michael choked, gasping for air. Luke was about to apologize when Michael kissed his lips like Luke had done to him before. Michael wasn't even upset, not at all.  
He wanted Luke to taste what Michael made him release. Luke's tongue lapped up all of it, just like Michael knew it would.


End file.
